The Shadows
by Truhopefaith
Summary: After the events of the main game and the DLC  The Signal and The Writer  Alan is still trapped within the darkness and his only escape is to write.  WARNING GAME SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Trapped in a lake of endless darkness, Wake felt his chances of escaping this nightmare slip away with every single type of the keys on the ancient typewriter. Wake knew by continuing writing there may be some hope, hope of returning to Alice, hopes of a normal life, a chance anything to escape the darkness. All Wake knew was to write and not lose hope, if he did he would be lost in the darkness forever, lost to the cold dark depths of Cauldron lake for every imprisoned in cabin.

- _Alice_

She was the only thought that kept Wake going, the only thing he could imagine. The touch of her smooth skin, the sunlight dancing through her golden hair, her smile, her laugh. All Wake wanted to do was to hold her in his arms again, tell her how much he loved her, how he treasured every moment with her and how he would never let her go again.

- _Focus Wake_

Alan had to remind himself of this time and time again, if he lost focus from the story there was a chance the darkness would reach out with it's icy hands and take Wake's mind again, as long as he stayed focus and wrote the story, there was a chance, a little bit of light amongst the shadows, something to guide him in the dark.

Wake removed another page of the new manuscript from the typewriter and placed it next to him on the desk. Quickly Wake picked up the next piece and placed it into the type writer and frantically continued to write. The story was only just beginning, but Wake could feel the story grow and take shape just like before.

- " _Alice dragged herself out of the icy water of Cauldron Lake, gasping for air , she began looking round for any signs of life ' Alan' she began to call his name, each time the calls for her husband became more and more frantic, ' Alan... ALAN, WHERE ARE YOU ! ' Alice stood up and looked around she couldn't se him anywhere, one thing Alice hated besides the darkness was being alone. Alice began to make her way back up to the cabin, maybe Alan was there, maybe he was sleeping and didn't hear her, maybe this was all a dream. Alice couldn't understand what was going on. "_

Tears began to fall down Wake's face, it pained him to write about Alice like this, to know she was cold and alone, in that cabin, this cabin, where the nightmare had begun. Wake stopped typing and wiped away the tears, and sighed a heavy breathe, Alice was safe that was all that mattered to Wake. He had traded places with her, she was safe from the darkness and now he was it's prisoner, he new he would find his way back. Wake stared at the paper in the typewriter and knew no matter how painful this became he had to continue. Wake sighed another heavy breath and continued to type.

- " _Once Alice finally reached the cabin, she carefully opened the door and stepped inside. ' Alan sweetie, are you in here ?' , there was no response, Alice began to look round the cabin, she searched everywhere downstairs, there was no sign of him. Alice went back out on to the porch and looked across to the bridge to see if she could see the car, thinking Alan had gone into town, but it was too foggy to see. Alice went back inside and went upstairs, maybe he was resting or even better, writing again, that was the point of this whole trip in the first place to get Alan writing again. Alice entered the study it was empty, next she went into the bedroom, again it was empty. Suddenly Alice caught sight of herself in the mirror she was dripping wet and freezing cold. She quickly dried herself off with a towel and put on a fresh change of clothes. Alice quickly ran downstairs and picked up the phone and dialled 911, the phone rang for a few seconds when a female voice answered, " Hello, Bright Falls Police department, Sheriff Breaker speaking how may I help?."_

Wake pulled out the page and placed it with the others on the completed pile. Wake stood up and walked to the window, there was nothing out there but the black, cold lifeless darkness staring back at him, Wake knew not even the Clicker could help him now, All he had was his writing, Wake was finally understanding what was meant by the saying, the pen is mightier than the sword. With his words he could shape whole worlds, new life and so much more but all he needed now was a way out a way back home and this story was the only way. Wake leaned against the window, closed his eyes and sighed.

- _Alice_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_- Alan, wake up _

Wake's eyes flung open, he could of sworn he heard Alice calling out to him, the voice sounded like a distant dream. Wake was lying on the floor soaked with sweat, he must of dozed off, Wake considered this possibility and knew it was dangerous for him to sleep, in that state his mind was open and free for the darkness to take hold and write the story the way it intended. Wake stood up, took off his jacket and slug it over the chair.

- _Focus Wake, where were we, this story, my story, it must be finished so I can get home._

Wake knew he sounded crazy when he spoke aloud to himself, but his mind was to shape the story there was no room for him to think up there, the only thing he could thinking about was shaping the world of his story a world where the darkness had no hold, a world that was safe. Wake sat down at the typewriter inserted another page and continued the story.

- _" Alice's voice was frantic as she spoke on the phone, she struggled to get out the words, she feared them, Alice couldn't believe them to be true, yet she had called for help, now to ask for it, ' Hello Sheriff, I can't find my husband I think he is missing' there was no response, but just before Alice could start to speak again a voice interrupted her. ' Hello is anybody there, hello' the phone went dead. Alice couldn't understand what was happening, was there a problem with the phone line ?. She hoped so, the sun was setting soon, which meant Alice would be alone, alone in the dark, she would have to face her deepest fear alone. Alice went upstairs and into the bed room, climbed into bed and closed her eyes, as she did so a tear rolled down her cheek as she quietly sobbed in fear of the dark and in fear of being alone." _

- _Forgive me Alice_

Wake muttered the words aloud, hoping in some way Alice would hear him and know he was still with her, she wasn't alone, not really.

Wake stood up from his chair and began to pace the room, with the occasional glance to the doorway. After a few minutes Wake carefully approached the door, he reached out for the handle. Wake gripped the handle, the quickly pulled his hand away, the handle was like ice, it matched the cold feel to the rest of this place. Wake looked over at his shoulder at the typewriter, he knew he had to write, but he also knew he needed to rest, he was running on nothing, his recent blackout proved that to him.

- _Maybe I'll rest, just for a little._

Wake grabbed the icy handle and pulled open the door, Wake was glad he wasn't locked permanently in the study, no he was just trapped in the cabin, but Wake knew the small positive things were what kept him going. As Wake entered the bedroom he stared at the empty space were Alice should have been if he wasn't stuck in this nightmare. Wake sat down on the side of the bed, removed his shoes then lied down to try and get a little rest.

Wake was awoken to the faint sound of someone sobbing. It sounded like Alice. Wake tried to shake off the groggy feeling he had just waking up from the nap, but he couldn't shake off the sound, it was coming from directly next to him as if Alice was there, Wake turned to face the sound, he knew she wouldn't be there but there was still apart of him longing to see her beside him.

There was no-one there, Wake's heart sank a little. He wanted to believe he was back. back with reached over to the spot Alice should of been laying. Wake's eyes grew wide with surprise. the bed felt warm, warm as if someone had been laying there. Wake withdrew his hand from the spot and closed his eyes.

_- No, it can't be I must still be dreaming._

Wake longed for this feeling to be true and cautiously reached back out. It was cold, any trace of warmth had left that spot long ago. Wake sat up and hung his feet from the side of the bed, slipped on his shoes and headed to the bathroom.

As the basin began to fill, Wake began to doubt if there was any chance of him getting back, was the Darkness just messing with his mind, making him believe he had heard Alice crying and the warmth of where she lay beside him. Wake plunged his hands into the water and splashed it across hid face in hope it would wake him up some more so he could get back to writing. He wanted to rest more he needed to. but Wake knew every second that his guard was down the Darkness would try to control him.

Wake dried off his face and headed back into the bedroom, Wake's starred at the bed as he entered the room and for a brief second he swore he could see Alice laying there asleep, but a second later she was gone. Wake headed for the door, placed his hand on the handle. The door wouldn't budge, Wake pulled harder to get the door to move still nothing. Wake began to panic.

_- The manuscript...I left it in the study._

By leaving the ages in the study had Wake given the Darkness a chance to know about his plan, or worse would it destroy the pages and make him start again under it's control allowing it to have far more power than ever before. Wake put all his strength into giving the door one final pull. It flung open and Wake shield his eyes from a bright light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Wake strained to see in the bright light. Suddenly everything became clear, Wake was lying on a bed, but it wasn't the bed in the cabin at Cauldron Lake but instead he was back in his bedroom in his apartment in New York. Wake sat up and looked around the room, everything was as it should be. He rose from the bed and approached the window, and drew open the curtains outside he could hear the familiar sounds of the city below.

_- Same as usual _

Wake looked out the window for a few minutes taking in the familiarity of the apartment. The room felt so bright and warm in comparison to the cold darkness of the cabin in Cauldron Lake. Wake turned away from the window and headed out the room

The smell of fresh coffee caught Wake's attention, he headed into the kitchen to pour himself a fresh mug. Once Wake had gotten his coffee he headed into the living room sat down and switched on the TV.

Static filled the TV screen creating a loud hissing sound in Wake's ears. He changed the channel but every single one resulted in the same out come. Just as Wake was about to give up an image flickered onto the screen, it was dark at first and hard to make out. But then he heard a familiar sound, a chilling sound. It was the sound of keys being hit on an ancient typewriter. As Wake sat there listening to the sound the image became clear.

Wake was greeted with a familiar sight, it was of the cabin. Sat at the desk was Wake himself frantically typing away, mumbling to himself. Wake just started and listened trying to figure out what the other version of himself was saying. Then again Wake began to panic, this had happened before, he had seen himself constantly typing the story on various TV's around Bright Falls from when he was under the Darkness' influence.

- _No, no, not again this can't be happening again. _

All of a sudden Wake's train of thought was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice, a welcoming and warm voice. Alice's voice.

- _Alan, glad to see you finally awake. _

Wake got up from the chair went over to Alice and held her tight in his arms.

- _Alan, what's going on ? _

Alice sounded worried, by the way he had reacted to her. The last thing Wake wanted to do was scare the woman he loved.

- _Nothing Alice, I'm just glad to see you after so long. _

The puzzled look on Alice face made Wake realise the lack of thought he had put into choosing his words. Alice just smiled and laughed at his puzzled look. Oh how he loved that soft laugh of hers, and her delicate smile.

- _Sounds like someone's still a little sleepy, here let me make you a drink_

Alice began to reheat the pot of coffee, whilst Wake just stood there watching her. Each step she took each move she made, he wanted to remember every single moment. Alice handed him some coffee and headed into the living room.

_- Oh good you put the weather on, it looks like it's gonna be a great for the trip._

Wake quickly turned to face the TV and saw it was functioning normally. Where had the other image gone, the one with him trapped in his prison in the cabin mumbling away to the darkness. The last word of Alice's sentence stuck in Wake's mind so much.

- _Alice, trip what trip ? _

Wake just stood there motionless as Alice approached him wrapped herself back in his arms and smiled her smile that Wake loved so much. He loved the feeling of being back with her, back in their apartment and feeling the warmth of her in his arms. 

_- Alan don't tell me you forgot about our trip to Bright Falls remember ?_

Wake froze, he knew all of this was to good to be true, he wasn't back home, he was still trapped. Wake's eyes darted towards the TV. The image of the cabin was back, but this time the TV Wake was staring back at him with a with a look of terror. Wake began to feel cold, he couldn't move he just stood and watched as he saw the world outside the windows fade to black and the apartment began to break away into the darkness. Everything was going dark except for the TV screen which flickered with the image of his doppelgänger. Wake was becoming more and more angry, he felt like he was home, back with Alice, and all it really was, was the Darkness toying with him messing with his mind and emotions trying to get his guard down. Wake picked up the mug and hurled it at the TV. As the mug made contact everything went dark.


End file.
